in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunaracol
Lunaracol is a foreign planet that resides in U-335143. It's one of the only planets that can rival Earth in population, despite being a fairly smaller planet with only 5 continents (8 if Winds of the Four Kings are counted as separate). It is occasionally visited in the gang's travels, whether it's an episode like Region for the Sky, or a story like the planned Umlaut's Wrath. Most, if not all In a Locked Room media taking place on this planer is made by . Many different species live in this land, the most dominant ones being Humans (Who arrived in the planet via interdimensional travel), Dragons, and Mudokons. It's commonly argued which of the three are the most most dominant, but many others agree on them being equally dominant. Lunaracol is a fictional planet made specifically for the series, with most of the continents being created just for the planet, with the exception of Mudos, which is based on the continent of the same name from the Oddworld series. From afar, the ocean surface of Lunaracol looks purple, due to the different atmosphere compared to Earth. However, on the planet itself, the water is clear or blue like it is on Earth. Unlike Earth, Lunaracol only has two oceans; The western half is named the Gazer's Ocean, while the eastern half is named the Paladin Ocean. In Earthen time, it takes Lunaracol 19 hours and 42 minutes to make one full rotation, and 335 Lunaracan days to make a full revolution around its sun. The planet currently has five known moons, but scientists have theorized the possibility of a hidden sixth and seventh moon. The planet is the 3rd planet in its solar system, with a well-known neighbor Mobius being the fourth. Continents Cosmesta Cosmesta is the southmost continent of Lunaracol, and is the coldest due to its closeness to the South Pole. The most well-known part of Cosmesta is the global superpower city, Skytonia, which floats to the north of it, also surrounded by Jubanchii and Mudos. A large amount of resources from the planet, such as magic and Lunaracite, come from Skytonia alone, making it very important to Lunaracol. The continent was visited in Region for the Sky, and was briefly visited in Hypno-Shrimp. Jubanchii Jubanchi is the eastmost continent of Lunaracol, and also the largest. The continent has a very large variety of climates, meaning that it has a home for anyone. Jubanchii houses Dragon Soul, a country that serves as a sanctuary for the Dragons that survived the attack of Ripto. The continent is very popular with mining companies, due to the large variety of minerals that can be extracted from it. To the north in the continent is the Dragon's Eye Sea, a large pool of water with a constant typhoon going on in it. Near the sea is Evershower, a country known for its neverending rainstorms caused by Dragon's Eye Sea. The continent was visited in the non-canon episode Stare into the Dragon Soul, which will be replaced with Umlaut's Wrath. Mudos Mudos is the center continent of Lunaracol. Mudos is notable from the other continents for two reasons. The first reason is that the continent is home to a large variety of unique, alien-like creatures, including Mudokons. The second reason is that the continent is in very poor shape, with many areas ravaged and wildlife endangered or extinct from industrial races. Anything considered "useful" will either be used as a slave or slaughtered for meat and other resources. Most resources of Lunaracol are sent here to create goods, which is controversial with the other continents. The continent has not yet been visited by the Locked Room Gang. Zedarok Zedarok is the westmost continent (Besides Winds of the Four Kings) of Lunaracol. Unlike the other continents, Zedarok seldom uses modern technology, and is mostly inhabited by wildlife and rural residents known as Zedasapiens. The continent is considered to be the most beautiful of the continents, and is popular with tourists. However, it's also popular with poachers, who like to hunt the species of the area and deforest many areas. Tourists are visiting the area more often due to their fear of the state of Zedarok, trying to view the place while it lasts. The continent has not yet been visited by the Locked Room Gang. Winds of the Four Kings Winds of the Four Kings are four islands on the west part of Lunaracol. The islands were claimed by one respective continent, and named after their rulers at the time. The four islands are very different from each other, but they united as one continent. None of the islands have been visited by the Locked Room Gang. Umlaut The topmost island, claimed by the residents of Jubanchii. Umlaut is full of jungles and large creatures, making it a very dangerous area to live in. It was the last to be claimed out of the islands. Zeeon Below Umlaut, this island was claimed by the residents of Cosmesta, and was the first to be claimed. Zeeon is mostly a snowy plains, but it is clean at the bottom. Not many people live in the area, due to how cold it is, but those who can tolerate it claim that it is a nice place to live. Eklabruu Below Zeeon, this oddly-shaped island was the third to be claimed. A large amount of the area is mountainous, which caused Jubanchii, Cosmesta and Mudos to avoid it, but the area was perfect for the residents of the Zedarok. Shrykull The bottom-most island, claimed by the residents of Mudos. This desert-like island is the most populated, as Mudokons will often immigrate to here to escape from Mudos. Most of the area is dry desert, but the center of the island is a very large and heavily populated oasis. In the series Lunaracol was made specifically for In a Locked Room. It is the second-most visited planet in the series before Earth itself. It's most often visited in the main series, but is not mentioned by name outside of supplemental material. It is unknown if other Lunaracols exist in other dimensions, but it is not likely. Trivia *This planet is a huge egostroke from mostly inspired by Moon Snail's world-building preferences. *It's believed that some Earthen races, such as Inklings, also make home in Lunaracol, but they are much rarer here. It's estimated that only ~12,000 inklings live on Lunaracol. *The estimated population of sapient species on the planet is around 8.72 billion. Category:Planets Category:Season 2 Category:Locations